wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Vecker
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Prince Isak of Dalia (m. 1968) |Issue = Princess Anastazia of Vecker Prince Markus of Vecker Princess Beatriz of Vecker |Name = Charlotte Otta Maria Victoria |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto IV |Mother = Queen Diana of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Charlotte (Full name: Charlotte Otta Maria Victoria; born 30 March 1945) is the youngest child of King Otto IV and Queen Diana of Lungary. From 1950 to 1981, she was third-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently twenty-eighth-in-line. In 1968, Charlotte married Prince Isak of Dalia of House of Kalićarek, the youngest son of Anton III. They have three children together: Princess Anastazia of Vecker, Prince Markus of Vecker, and Princess Beatriz of Vecker. Early life Charlotte was born on 30 March 1945 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto IV and his wife Queen Diana of Lungary. Her birth name is "Charlotte Otta Maria Victoria". As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Charlotte has an elder brother; Otto V, and an elder sister; Princess Victoria, Duchess of Dine. Education Charlotte began her education in 1951, being educated by private tutors at the Royal Palace. She graduated with a primary school diploma in 1957, and later completed secondary school in 1961. After completing compulsory education, Victoria began attending Munbach Cathedral School, one of the most exclusive gymnasiüm in Lungary. In her final year of education, she dedicated her coursework to the study of Lungarian history, graduating in 1964. After completing high school, Charlotte began attending the University of Munbach. She graduated in 1967 with a degree in Lungarian history. She later received her master's degree in Lungarian history in 1969. Adulthood It was reported by the media that Otto IV had sheltered his two daughters from the limelight, forcing them to turn down offers to model and act. However, Charlotte still became well-known in the Lungarian media as a model and socialite during the 1960s. After graduating from high school, Charlotte moved into a luxury apartment in the Gaurerschtein neighborhood of Inner Munbach, which she resided in with two friends until her marriage in 1968, when she moved into Hoggenheld Manor in the Hoggenheld neighborhood. Marriage and family In September 1965, Charlotte began a relationship with Prince Isak of Dalia of House of Kalićarek, the youngest son of Anton III. The two had been introduced to each other at the wedding of his sister Crown Princess Barbara and Danil Barena. The relationship was confirmed by their respective houses in July 1967. They became engaged in December 1967, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 31 August 1968. They had a second royal wedding at Morgante Cathedral on 14 December 1968. Following their marriage, Isak received the title His Royal Highness Prince of Lungary, but Charlotte chose to not receive any Dalian royal titles. The couple decided to raise their children in Lungary, which attracted controversy in Dalia. The Princess and Prince have three children and eight grandchildren together: *Princess Anastazia of Vecker (born 19 August 1970). On 4 November 1995, she married Erik Daniel Heninschlaus. **Lady Lotta Heninschlaus (born 22 January 1999) **Lady Anna Maria Heninschlaus (born 24 July 2000) *Prince Markus of Vecker (born 22 February 1972). On 18 July 1998, he married Hilda Marie Jonsen. **Lady Mathilde Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 16 September 2000) **Lady Paulina Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 14 November 2002) **Lady Sabina Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 28 March 2004) **Lord Markus Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 1 December 2007) *Princess Beatriz of Vecker (born 16 December 1975). On 31 May 2003, she married Alexander Francis Schwarsch. **Lord Nikolas Schwarsch (born 12 August 2006) **Lady Anna Schwarsch (born 3 May 2008) Titles *'30 March 1945 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Lungary *'31 August 1968 – present': Her Royal Highness Duchess Charlotte of Vecker Category:1945 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Lungarian socialites Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni